


Under the Bleachers

by Lilith_Lucius



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Almost Caught, Bleachers, Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sub Harry, dom ben, school game, tourney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Lucius/pseuds/Lilith_Lucius
Summary: It was one of the last Tourney games of the season and it was huge, everyone from the school attended but underneath the stands were two boys desperately trying to hide their dirty encounter from everyone above them.





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many fanfiction from my Tumblr 'HarryandhisHook'  
> I decided to move all of them over to here after a lot of thinking, since the whole flagging NSFW stuff happened, I know it was a while ago but I've finally got around to doing it and I'd rather not be flagged for simple fanfics.  
> I will still be posting all my stuff on Tumblr ... when I make more stuff but a lot of it will be on here from now on, I'll be finding other websites to post some other stuff too but most of it will be mainly here.  
> Thank :D

Tourney was one of the well-loved games in Auradon, the kids loved it, the teachers loved it, even the parents, who occasionally came, really got into it and so the screams of the fans were definitely enough to cover up the sounds of the moaning and words of desperation from a certain kings mouth under the bleachers as the game continued.

Under the Bleachers, the blonde king was pressed against the metal bars as a tall, dark brown haired pirate pushed their bodies close, his lips attacking the blondes’ neck as his hands ripped open the shirt in front of him and touched the soft skin underneath,  
“ye’re being quite the naughty king, imagine if someone caught us, caught ye’ doing such a dirty act, right underneath all ye’ loyal subjects” the pirate laughed darkly as he moved his lips up to the kings ears, “Come on Beasty Boy, aren’t ye’ going to do anything to me? I know ye’ want to” he smirked as he scraped his nails softly over Bens toned abs, moving them slowly down to the belt which was shielding what the pirate truly wanted.

It wasn’t long before the king finally grew a bit of courage and moved his hands to Harry’s exposed arms, gripping them softly and letting out a soft moan, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if someone found them like that but Harry could and he knew it would be fun. It wasn’t until the pirates teeth bit down quite hard onto Bens ear did the King realize just how close they were to being caught, he moaned quite loudly and only just had enough time to cover his own mouth,

“H-Harry please … what i-if my mother or … f-father found ou-AH” the sentence was cut short by the pirates hand, invading the space between their bodies and squeezing the blondes crotch tightly, “H-Harry … p-please, can’t we g-go to my room o-or something?” he begged, trying to get the pirate to reconsider what they were doing but deep down, he really wanted this.

Ben hadn’t realized what had been happening until he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his dick, making him gasp and look down, seeing their shirts completely off and trousers open, causing Harry to smirk and ever so slowly, move his hand up and down the length of Ben’s dick. When Ben didn’t make any sort of movement, Harry’s smirk fell and his movements stopped,

“Beasty Boy, if ye’re not going to do anything, I’ll just leave ye’ here” Harry groaned and started to unravel his fingers from the Kings cock, stepping back a little as he looked up to the seats, seeing all the feet of the cheering fans, “I guess ye’re not as fun as I thought ye’ were, lad” the pirate bent down to grab his shirt when a hand was entangled into his hair, pushing him down onto his knees, causing him to look up at the King with widened eyes,

“You want fun, fine, we’ll have some fun … Pirate” he smirked and pulled his head forward, the tip of his dick pressing against Harry’s lips but the pirate didn’t budge, he just glared at the blonde as he clenched his jaw, unfortunately for him, Ben’s sudden burst of confidence only grew larger as he pulled on Harrys hair, making his head fall back and his mouth open in a gasp only to be filled by Ben dick, pushing in until he felt Harry gag and his eyes fill with tears, he pulled out of Harrys mouth to let him breathe before pressing back in, “You’re going to have to get used to that Hook, because I’m not stopping until I’m coming deep down your throat” he smirked and with a grip of Harry’s hair, Ben started to fuck Harrys mouth.

Harry moaned as he felt the Kings’ dick force its way into his throat, a few times the pirate gagged but soon got used to the feeling and closed his eyes, hollowing out his cheeks to help, one of his own hands wrapping around his dick, moving it at a steady pace as the other gently made its way up to Bens balls, squeezing them softly, causing a moan to escape from Bens lips. The cheering from behind them still loud, hopefully covering up the vulgar noises that were escaping their lips.

Eventually, Ben pulled Harrys head back, pulling his dick from the pirates’ mouth, strings of saliva connecting them together. Harrys eyes looked up at the king, a couple of tears spilling down the brown haired boys cheeks, “B-Ben … Please … I-I need you” Harry begged, his lips red and his hair messy as he continued to stroke himself slowly. Ben raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy in front of him, the pirate who hated being humiliated and looked down on, begging for him,

“You want me Harry? You want me to fuck you, under all our friends as they watch the game, well then, if you insist, pirate” he smirked and pulled Harry up by his hair, pressing him up against the metal bars of the bleaches and bending him forward, making Harry gasp and shiver in excitement and desperation. As Harry was adjusting to the new position, Ben got to work with pushing his fingers into Harrys mouth, making him suck them until they were completely soaked, pulling down his trousers and spreading his legs, pressing one finger against Harrys ass, making him gasp as he felt himself being stretched open,

“B-Ben … I’ve never …. P-please …” the pirate gasped out, making Ben stop his movements for a moment, he really wasn’t expecting Harry to be a virgin in that sense but he soon continued with preparing him. Harry’s moans started to get louder and it was brought to their attention when someone from above them spoke quite loud and clear,

“Did you hear that? I swear I heard something”

“You’re probably just imagining things, come on, the games almost finished, don’t want to miss it”

Both boys stopped breathing as they listening making sure that they hadn’t been caught before Ben quickly went back to stretching Harry’s ass, “Better get a move on, games almost finished and we don’t want some horny teens to walk down here and find the fearsome pirate Harry Hook being fucked by the King like some whore” he chuckled quite darkly as he pulled his fingers from Harrys ass and quickly replaced it with his dick, causing Harry to let out a whimpered moan when he felt his walls being stretched by Ben to the brim, “H-Harry, you feel so tight…”

Harry was soon a moaning mess as Ben thrusted into his ass, slamming deep inside him, Bens hands were gripping onto the pirates’ hips, digging his fingers into the flesh while Harry gripped onto the metal bars, holding up the bleachers, trying to find something he can use to dig his nails into. The sound of skin smacking together and the raspy moans of the two boys filled the silence under the bleachers but went unnoticed by all the students who were still cheering for the game which was to end any minute now … except,

“I swear I can hear something …” Uma, that was Uma’s voice, Harry tried to bite his lip but couldn’t when Ben slammed into his prostate, causing him to let out a slightly too loud moan of Bens name, causing the teal haired girl to get up from her seat and started making her way from the stands to find the source,

“U-Uma … she’s go-gonna find us … B-Ben … f-fuck, Ben H-Harder” his demands were accepting when he felt Bens grip tighten and his thrusts becoming quicker and harder inside him, making Harry let out loud moans at the cheers of the fans grew louder and louder, covering them up. Just as Harry spotted the colour blue round the corner and towards the back of the bleachers, he grips onto the bars tightly, shouting Bens name as he came hard, white streams shooting across the bars and grass in front of him, his ass tightening around Bens dick, causing him to cum almost instantly inside Harrys’ ass, letting out a little gasp as he heard Harry squeak softly and fall forward onto the bars, gasping and panting. Ben, however, quickly pulled out of the pirates’ ass, tucking himself back into his trousers and grabbing the shirts, speaking in a whisper,

“Get dressed quick and sit down” he ordered as he pulled on his shirt, watching as Harry tiredly tucked himself in, pulling his shirt on just as Uma rounded the corner.  
Uma stood at the entrance of the underside of the bleachers, staring at the two boys that were sat with an open text book, staring intently at the page, “Do you get it now? It’s not that hard” Ben smiled, looked up at Harry who was staring at the book still, trying to hide his flustered face,

“I-I think I’ve got it, but I think you might have to give me a few more private lessons before I definitely get it” he tries to explain in the calmest voice he can possible make, they were both interrupted when Uma stepped forward, eyebrow raised,

“Erm, have you guys been down here the entire time?” she asked, as she inspected the little details about them, from what they were reading to how they looked, she gave a little smirked as they looked up and nodded, trying to play it cool, “Oh well, okay, just next time you come to ‘work’ under the bleachers, don’t wear each other’s shirts, sort out your hair and make sure your book of … the complete collection of Winnie the Pooh stories isn’t upside down … also, don’t let anyone know you’re reading Winnie the Pooh with Harry” she chuckled and started walking away only just spotting the strange white marks on the ground, “oh and use a condom” she laughed as she ran out of sight, leaving a blushing Pirate and King sitting there, staring at the grass, they knew they were definitely not going to be doing that again … maybe.


End file.
